


Fate/Grand Order: Altered Christmas Plans

by GrimRiver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRiver/pseuds/GrimRiver
Summary: Mash Kyrielight and her Master learn the true meaning of...Christmas...?





	Fate/Grand Order: Altered Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story contains fictional 18+ elements of BDSM and peril that some people may find uncomfortable. All of my stories feature characters who are of-age and all stories are purely fantasy, and don't represent my stance on BDSM or life in general. BDSM should always be practiced safely, sanely, and consensually. All copyrighted characters are owned by their respective organizations and I am not affiliated with them. If you don't enjoy stories like this, I recommend you avoid reading it.
> 
> Original Notes, Created Dec 2017:
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This was a very fun story to write. I normally shy away from Holiday fiction due to deadlines associated with it (I believe a story should take as long as it takes!) but I managed to get this one done quickly, at a point where I enjoy it.
> 
> Saber Alter Rider is one of my favorite forms of Artoria Pendragon, and one I find to be very open and honest above most of her versions.
> 
> Things in my life are starting to get less busy, so I hope to post more fiction early next year.
> 
> Have yourself a safe, healthy, and happy Holidays.
> 
> Character References:
> 
>  
> 
> [Saber Alter Rider aka Santa Alter](https://imgur.com/vQw4a6o)  
> [Mash Kyrielight](https://imgur.com/tPOd11Z)  
> [Fujimaru Ritsuka aka FGO MC](https://imgur.com/8rgyMwn)

“♫ Chestnuts roasting on an open fire ♫ ” 

Her captor continued to croon that merry carol, even after their stinging muscles had gone numb. Even after they’d lost the strength to produce muffled grunts, let alone sing. 

The soft outline of a cabin broke up her wild, white vision as it slowly came into view.

“♫ Jack Frost nipping at your nose ♫ “

She let slip a quiet chuckle. “I suppose you two won’t be nipping at much of anything though, will you?”

The door creaked open before her, cutting through the dense blizzard. She shivered and gasped as the warmth from the hearth within hit her in painful waves. Waves which brought sensation back into her body, and reminder her that she wasn’t just exhausted, but so very, _very_ cold. 

And yet her biggest concern wasn’t her horrid shivers, her teeth uselessly trying to chatter against the rubber sphere lodged between her teeth, an object her jaw was slowly starting to remind her was quite painful.

Nor was it her aching arms and legs, which stayed bent and wrapped in red ribbons from hand to elbow, foot to knee, making her crawl like an animal. Limbs she wished could be stretched out for 30, 20, 10 seconds, whatever mercy she could receive. The small plus antlers connected to a headband atop her head felt like a mockery of her situation. 

She felt a hand brushing through her red hair. 

“In you go, reindeer.” the voice commanded. A cold, guarded tone almost impossible to question. 

What was instead drawing her attention was her concern over whether or not her closest servant and dearest friend was able to tolerate this. Someone suffering all because of her-- all because she didn’t take the time to value her intuition!

And just a look at Mash was enough to tie her heart in knots.

“S...Seh-ehh—enpai...” she whispered between gasps, her breasts bouncing up and down in labored heaves as she shook. Her eyes swam with exhaustion as she looked toward the fire. “You look so c—c…-cooo...ohl...”

She shook with heavy, frigid spasms, barely keeping herself balanced on her knees and elbows. The hard, leather cylinders covering their joints was the only mercy their owner had allowed, making it easier to stay balanced. With the miles and miles that they were forced to pull her heavy, otherworldly sled, calling it a mercy caused her to chide her own thoughts.

Nothing about this was merciful, not even a little bit.

“A-a...” her voice shook. “Are you ok…?”

_I’m so, so sorry Mash..._

Her servant made eye contact, and Mash’s mouthed _”I’m sorry, Senpai...”_ left her feeling the sensation of hot tears rolling down her freezing, reddened cheeks.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to convey to the woman who was becoming a partner to her far, far beyond just the battlefield.

But she couldn’t utter a single word. Couldn’t give a single sentence to let Mash know everything was alright, and that she didn’t do anything wrong. Couldn’t hold her frigid body in her arms, or even make a smile or a false, confident smirk. Try as she might, she knew her eyes carried absolutely nothing but pain.

And as Mash’s eyes started to glisten over from her tears, she felt more helpless than ever.

_”I’m… such a useless Master.”_

_”I can’t believe I let this happen to us.”_

_”How can I expect you to ever trust me again…?”_

The thoughts cut like knives, and there wasn’t a falsehood to be found in any of them. Not a single reprieve from her anxious, ashamed misery.

“Crawl towards the fire, Reindeer! I can’t have you freezing, after all. Those bodies need to take a rest now and again.”

After all, she’d agreed to this.

All for something that would never come true anymore.

 

She wasn’t sure what had pulled her from her warm bed in Chaldea all the way to the North Pole. ‘Reverse Summoning’ was what Artoria Alter-- who now simply referred to herself as ‘Santa’ or ‘Master’-- a term she had business using for herself anymore-- called the phenomenon.

Every bone in her body was telling her the safest option to follow. Use a command seal, and command that Rider to carry her back home. And yet she found her tone-- and the words spoke within it-- absolutely enthralling.

“Serve me through Christmas, and Santa will give you what means more to you than anything.”

The gentle glint in her expression somehow told her that these words carried worth. That maybe she could really get a reprieve from the feelings eating at her. Feelings which she felt she couldn’t possibly act on. Feelings that almost betrayed her position as a Master-- her position as a person even.

She’d remembered asking her why an Alter would want to be Santa. Remembered that blush and sidelong glance as she replied.

“W...Well! I’m an evil Santa, of course! I’ll grant everyone’s desires in my own way.”

It had taken all her willpower to keep her giggles in moderation. 

Alter’s gentle smile as they sang carols together was still burnt into her mind. The softness floating behind those yellow, piercing eyes.

So when she agreed to be her helper, she’d carried nothing but joy in her heart.

When she’d used a seal to summon Mash, the one person who absolutely _had_ to be there for her biggest wish to come true, she’d felt nothing but elation.

When she’d used a seal to fulfill Alter’s request-- freedom from her control until after her work was done, she was incapable of seeing anything but that final stretch of their journey.

And then Santa brought her head from the stars all the way back to earth-- just a few inches from the ground, snow and slush as cold as their reality.

Unleashed that terrifying, black wave of energy from her sword, one even Mash couldn’t endure. A blow so powerful that she still hadn’t recovered from it. 

Bound them hand and foot in ways she’d never seen depicted before-- not even in material that made her blush with shame and embarrassment from a mere glance.

And then delivered to them their new title. One they’d experience in grueling fatigue, day after day.

“Reindeer”.

\---

 

The girl shuddered against Mash’s soft skin, as feeling returned to both of them. Crouched like dogs in front of the fireplace, their restraints ever tight. The long, metal leads that were connected to their thick black collars were fastened to each end of it-- giving them just enough room to touch each other. Try as she might, any attempt at extending her limbs ended in absolute failure. There was no way she-- or her mana-starved Servant-- could possibly force their way out. Especially not over the watchful eye of their captor.

“Senpai...” Mash whispered. She was very careful to not raise her voice. Reindeer weren’t supposed to talk-- the thick red gag that she’d do absolutely _anything_ to remove was a reminder of her Senpai’s past failure there. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take...”

“I’m...I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you...”

As Mash tried to crawl forward for warmth, her supple breasts brushed the girl directly across the face. “Mnnnh!” she squealed, wide eyed in embarrassment.

The red gag started to hum and glow brightly. A magical augmentation from Santa-- even her arousal was something she couldn’t keep preserved. The slightest feeling of libido and the ball within her mouth let out that telltale glow-- a glow Santa was sure to keep stoked on those long, tiresome journeys to light her way. 

“S...Senpai!?” Mash stammered.

“Didn’t I remind you that Reindeer don’t talk?” a voice boomed behind her.

“I-I’m!” she stammered, straining to get enough give on the lead to look up at Santa, her miniskirt spread wide in an imposing stance, her arms crossed with a scowl-- even the floppy hat falling down over one eye couldn’t diffuse the terror she felt.

She nodded her head rapidly, looking down.

“Don’t worry...” she reached down into her bag. “I’ll give you something to remind you to carefully control that tongue.”

She couldn’t do anything but mewl in discomfort at the notion. There was no room to talk, no room to move-- nothing but absolute obedience, and unending torment-- grief launched not just physically, but deep into her heart as well.

“Punishing your little friend seems to be quite effective in keeping you in line. What is she again, Reindeer?”

“S...” she caught herself.

“Yes or no only. Certainly not your Master, right?”

Mash’s eyes swam at the question. Slowly, with an increasingly distraught expression, she shook her head, as if each motion was causing her physical pain. She was absolutely heartbroken, and her Master’s eyes reflected the same anguish.

“And certainly not a Senpai, right? You’re both equal here, down at my feet.”

This time Mash started to cry, tears starting to trickle down her soft cheeks as she forced her head to shake ‘no.’ 

She was, she _was_ Senpai! She was the most important person in the entire world to her!

Even though she wasn’t sure if her Master felt the same way, being forced to deny those private feelings so openly, without even words…

It was more than she could take.

“Now you’ll speak Reindeer, since you seem so inclined on doing it. Speak carefully. This is quite the busy Christmas. I’m not in the habit of giving my Reindeer second chances.”

She gestured toward the girl. “Say sorry for calling this Slave ‘Master’. Explain that you’ve definitely made a mistake.”

She felt her chest pounding in revulsion. 

“She’s already getting another 5 ‘presents’ tonight from your outburst. Shall we make it 10?”

She just wanted to curl up. She wanted to go home to Chaldea. Even just a hug from Senpai would be enough to get her through it.

But that wasn’t coming, she knew that much. Not now, and possibly never again. Her arms had been restrained for such a long time that she was beginning to question exactly what those familiar sensations felt like.

If it was just her here, and not Senpai’s safety on the line, she’d rather die than say those things.

“I… I’m sorry for calling you Master, Slave! You’re...you’re definitely not my Master.”

That glow behind the ball snuffed out immediately.

Fat tears rolled down her Master’s face, harder than she’d seen them in days. Mash’s stomach clenched.  She felt herself desperately trying to blink back tears that wouldn’t stop-- she couldn’t even see Senpai’s face now…

“Say sorry for calling this Slave, ‘Senpai’.” 

“I’m...so..sor….I’m sorry you calling you Senpai, Sla…. _ave..._ ” her voice trailed off. The sound of sobbing hit her ears. 

“You’re definitely not my...my... _Senpai..._ ” She practically squeaked out the last word.

“And promise her you’ll never do it ever again, no matter what.”

“And I promise I’ll never….*hic*” she found herself shaking-- this time not from the cold. Trying to draw in breath.

“I’ll never, ever do it agai-...n...Please!” she looked up through blurry eyes, seeing Alter pulling something out of her bag. “ _Please_ , please don’t make me do this! I can’t! I’m sorry, I can’t do this to S-ghhhhuhh!?”

And Santa’s gift went from her bag, straight into a pleading, gaping mouth, Alter’s strong hands effortlessly prying it open.

The large ring drove Mash’s mouth open _wide_. Her first instinct was to bite down on it, almost reflexively, but she found her jaw absolutely locked open to its limits. Trying to open it wider was impossible. Trying to clench down only left her feeling a sharp jolt of pain, causing her to ease up. She could already feel it begin to ache. 

She’d tried to shift it in her mouth, but four small metal prongs that curled outside of the gag rendered flipping it impossible-- especially after Alter pulled the straps tightly behind her head, knotting them tightly. She heard the soft ‘click’ of a lock from behind her head, making her exhausted, reddened eyes go wide.

“Almost done.” Santa giggled.

Almost!?

But her panicked thoughts were answered as Santa tightly gripped her collar with one hand, using the other to reach directly inside her mouth-- pulling her tongue straight out. She immediately felt something clamp down over it. 

“Whuuuuth!?” she stammered. She blushed at the echoing, stammering protests gurgling out unintelligibly from her throat-- the inelegant, crude spasms of her throat sounded feral. She could already feel drool begin to accumulate on her tongue. The sound of a small strip of leather being tightened answered what was taking place within her own mouth, beyond her line of sight.

“And there we are.” 

Alter giggled. “This should keep you quite mindful to mind your tongue, don’t you think?”

Mash could barely process everything happening right now-- it was all far too fast. She let out a weak “yethhhh….”, averting her eyes as drool started to drip from her exposed tongue. 

“Now my submissive little Reindeer. You’ve both earned so, so many presents. Let’s get to opening them, shall we?”

Through her damp, wet sight, Mash could just barely make out the scene before her, as Santa took four presents from her bag, laying them out in front of Senp-

…

In front of Senpai. She had to believe that the confines of her mind were safe.

She heard Senpai moan in dread as the presents were pushed forward. “Go on, Reindeer. You know the rules. One present gets picked, and another takes its place. I know you’re used to just one or two, but we’re getting through ten today! Pick one.”

She heard the audible gulp as Senpai motioned toward a present. Still trying to blink away her despair, Mash could make out the colorful ribbon being removed, and heard the soft clunk of the lid being taken off the box. Santa angled the box toward the girl. “As expected of you Reindeer. That’s a bit of a difficult present, isn’t it?”

She couldn’t see what was inside, but the absolute wail of agony that met her ears told her everything. Made her wish with everything she was that she could bear any burden placed upon this girl.

“Nnnnnnnnn _NNNNNN!_ MNGGGH!! NNN! **PWEAFFF DNNNT!** ”

Mash tried to look for that light between her Master’s lips. Something to know that somehow, despite all this, at least her body felt any pleasure at all.

But there was absolutely nothing. Nothing but wails, moans, and hard, throaty shrieks.

“I’m sure anyone would sob from this, Reindeer. But I know you can do it! You have to keep on keeping on.”

“PWEAAAF! AHHH CNNTT DHHWW THIFF!”

“Of course you can! There we are, just relax now… Slide into my lap if you need to, Reindeer.”

Mash squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she possibly could.

“Mahhhhhffff…..” she heard her name mumbled. “Mahhhh-hhhhh— _HFFFF!_ ” Senpai’s voice went up an octave.

“PWEAFFF HLLL-LLLL- **LLLLP!** ”

But it did little to stop the flood springing from them.

\---

“Thohp!”

“Pweath Thantha, _pweath!_ ”

Sitting upright on the floor, still facing the fire, her back sat snug against Alter’s modest bosom, Mash could do little but wiggle those stumpy, bound spools of ribbon, which qualified for limbs lately. In one hand Alter held one of her breasts. Her eyes were fixated on it with a calm expression exuding absolute control. Beyond her vision she held the contents of Mash’s latest present choice-- A pair of clamps with an ornate butterfly design, affixed to a spring-loaded mechanism, which she clasped and unclasped with a loud, metallic pop. Several small black weights sat within the box. 

“Nnnnn! Nahhh _theeeah!_ ” Mash whined as Alter began to knead her nipples, teasing them to attention. She could do little more than watch in mortified disbelief as her soft areolae went hard and stiff one after another. She’d never played with her body like this. Not even when she’d imagined her and-- and…!

Her eyes trailed over to her equal on the ground, one she still considered her Master, however meaningless the term had become. Bound like she was before, her back was absolutely covered in shallow whip welts and candle wax. Various wet dildos and vibrators on the ground spoke to their use-- one Mash couldn’t bring herself to watch while it was going on. A horrid candle suspended overhead continued to drip hot, red wax down onto her back over and over. By now, she’d gotten used to it-- her body was only producing light spasms in reaction to each drop.

What really sent her over the edge was every time that horrible zapping sound let out from the plug that filled up Senpai’s rear. One that sent her wailing in pain as that ball glowed brightly in response, quickly going dim as a fresh wave of tears overtook her each time.

Mash would have gladly taken even ten more boxes to remove it from her, to save her-- to let her know she was there for her.

At least, that was what she told herself. But the reality of even opening one was facing her now, as Alter examined her nipples with an amused satisfaction.

“You know, Sometimes I think I’d love to have marshmallows just like this...” she pondered out loud, her face taking on a soft blush-- one which she quickly recovered from. “But when I think about the world of hurt they’re about to be in, maybe it’s for the best. I wouldn’t want to be you right now, Reindeer, even though I know this will make you stronger.”

She snapped the clamps in front of her again, bringing them closer. “Do you know how these work? The ones with the little butterfly design?”

“They drain the blood flow, very very slowly. It’s a long pain, and it fades slow. It never completely stops it.”

Mash’s eyes sat, wide and worried, on the approaching offenders.

The spring slowly opened up…

And clamped down _hard._

She let out a horrid, shrill squeal as her eyes went wide in agony. That horrible feeling utterly consumed her thoughts.

It had to get off! Now! It had to, it had to, it _had to!_ ”

“GUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-HHHH— _AHHhhhh….!_ ” Mash’s breathing hitched as the second clamp drove itself home. Her scream ended with a whimper. The pain of the initial pinch was nothing compared to what she felt now. This time it lingered-- it was something she had the time to put thought and feeling toward…

As she helplessly slobbered all over her breasts, dotting them with drool as she shook her head in objection, her cheeks went crimson as the realization sunk in. Absolutely no one was going to help. 

And her first taste of all these sensations would be at the hands of someone who found her reactions not beautiful, not tender, not lovable…

Nor even worthy of care or caution...

But merely amusing.

As if reading her thoughts, Alter brushed her hair out of the way, giving her a soft smile as she looked into her frightened eyes.

But it was only to give her a better view as she collected strings of drool from her wet, panting tongue, using them to coat her nipples. She shuddered as the damp sensation creeped down her torso.

And not even seconds later, she squeaked out an unintelligible protest as her tongue was cradled and fondled with two prying fingers.

“This should make those more sensitive.” the piercing yellow eyes glimmered with delight. 

She stared into Mash’s exhausted eyes, her gaze veering just a bit down as she gave a gentle, earnest smile, flashing the whites of her teeth. Her lips parted just a bit as she crept closer. 

“You hanging that little tongue out is just a bit too tempting, Reindeer...” she cooed softly. “I can’t quite help myself...”

The bound servant let out a pert little gasp as she felt her captor’s tongue running over her own, playing and dancing all over the tethered little target until she at last leaned back with a satisfied hum, training a long line of saliva from one tongue to the other. Once again, she watched as it was rubbed into her nipples, giving her a shiver as the air around them grew cold. 

“We’re going to add these weights next. The harder they pull down, the more they tighten those springs.”

The small black weights were dangled in front of her, from eager fingers. “Do you want the light ones Reindeer? Surely that’s a bit pointless, right?”

“Nnnnnnuuh!” she protested. She-- she didn’t want _any_ of them!

“Ahhh, I see, my Reindeer agrees.” she smiled softly. “It’s irrelevant, but it warms my heart. The medium ones then?”

Mash’s eyes went wide. There was no way she could hold those with just her, her-- her nipples! Just the thought of it made her stomach lurch in fear. Who does something like this!?

Someone had to stop this, right? This wasn’t really going to happen, right...!?

Alter nodded, looking toward her Master. “I see. Did you want to share your present then?”

Her eyes went wide, as she sat in stunned silence.

It was her captor’s ace in the hole, again and again. Instead of enduring their torments, they were always given the choice of passing it on to each other.

It was something neither of them would ever do, under any circumstances, she was sure of it. She could never hurt Senpai! Never! Even if, if-

“Then you want the heavy weights. My, my. I’m not sure if you can hold all of those, Reindeer, even with those fluffy pillows supporting them.”

She… nodded.

She nodded, softly trembling as she pored over her breasts in fear. Slowly looking at them one after the other, the lump in her throat growing as her captor approached with a slow, deliberate ease.

It turned out she could, at the cost of her composure, just barely support those heavy iron blocks.

And so long as Alter wiped her tears away, she could even watch them drag down her aching breasts.

\---

 

The clamps had barely started to dull in pain when Alter slowly ran her fingers over them. Ignoring her desperate inhalations-- it was all she could do to control her breathing and not collapse into a hysterical heap of sobs. 

“You know Reindeer, my favorite part of these are that when you remove them, the blood rushes back to those poor, abused buds. And it makes everything hurt more than ever.”

“I believe we’re about done with these, don’t you?”

“P...P...Pweaaath dahhhhnt!” she begged, mottling her bangs once again, nearly knocking her glasses off.

“You want them on? I don’t know...” she fingered the clasp on the springs.

“Pweath leath theh ahn! _PWEATH!_

“Pwea _th_?” Alter repeated, amused. Her lidded eyes calm and satisfied as she stroked her captors hair.

Mash gave her a desperate beg with her eyes.

“Ahh, I see. ‘Please.’ “

“Please what?”

“Pweath, Thantha-- **NNGGGAAAAHH!**!” she screeched as Alter pulled her chain down, hard.

“Please, who”

Her cheeks burned red with shame. 

“Pweath Mah…..Mathtah! Pweath leath them ahn, Mathtah!”

She shook and gently tried to pull away as her captor ruffled her hair. “I suppose I can give you a little more time with them on. We’ve got more to get to, after all.”

She shifted Mash in her lap, pointing her head down toward the presents. “1, 2, or 3?” she asked her.

She looked through tired eyes at lovingly wrapped gifts that contained only emotionless pain. 

“Wh...Wahn….” she stammered out.

 

“Nghhhhhhh! Pleafff, nnnhhht ahhgnnn!”

“Calm thoughts Reindeer, just a little wider. I’m sure we’ll make it fit.”

She felt a strong hand rubbing her jaw, coaxing it past its limits. “There we are. Give it another stretch for me.”

“Ngggh...” Mash could do little more than shuffle uncomfortably as she received her new gag-- the ballgag belonging to Senpai. She immediately tasted a sweet dampness, and not the acrid rubber she was expecting. Her cheeks and gag both lit up like a Christmas tree as she realized where it came from. 

A fresh wave of agony hit her jaw as her it clamped down just a bit, the ball snugly finding its place behind her teeth.

“Already lighting up, my little helper?” Alter giggled as she snapped the padlock shut around the gag. “That should make you much more pleasant for your present.”

She’d laid eyes on the item inside of the box-- but unlike last time, there was no reaction from her. From what she saw it appeared to just be thin stick with a brush on both ends. The device was hardly bigger than her pinky. 

Her brow furrowed in worry as she slowly looked up and down her weary, _used_ body, a canvas for her new Master to work on. Was she going to paint over her sore, aching nipples? Was she going to tickle her again, and send her into hysterics? Were those brushes going inside that tender area that she was spared up until now? Just the thought of that was almost enough to send a new river of tears spilling down her red, wet cheeks.

But before those thoughts continued, she felt a gloved hand ruffle her hair gently.

“It’s nothing so scary.” Alter reassured her. She felt a kiss on the top of her head. “I need my Reindeer to be brave for such an easy present. Do you understand?”

Tenuously, she nodded. The gentle coaxes were something she was unfamiliar with from her captor-- and emboldened her just enough to do that much.

“Today Santa is going to teach you a new word.” Alter sat down on the floor next to her, crossing her booted legs. Mash blushed as the tip of Alter’s boot nestled just under her chin, lifting her face up to look directly into her owner’s eyes. “Are you familiar with the word ‘scour’?” 

Slowly, Mash shook her head ‘no’. Whatever that word meant, though, she was certain it didn’t mean anything good...

“It means to brush. But it’s just a little different. Here.”

“Hnnghm!?” Mash stammered as she was effortlessly placed into Santa’s lap.

Alter giggled as her hand came around, gently, purposefully crawling down from her abdomen-- until it sat, probing and stroking at the inside of her thighs.

And then it closed the distance.

“Sthhhpf...” Mash moaned. The bubble of saliva trickling out from her lower lip struggled to capture her attention, but Alter’s next motions made such a thing utterly impossible.

“Every girl has a very special little something, you know. Some people call it a ‘button’. Yours should be...” she looked into Mash’s eyes as she probed.

“Right here.”

“Nnnnnghhh _ohh!_ ” she squeaked out. There was no time to adjust to the bolt of pleasure that ripped through her crotch all the way to her core. Her doe-eyed expression only maintained itself for but a moment before they sank, half-lidded in pleasure. Unable to focus on anything but the new sensation, she was nearly oblivious to the thick line of drool seeping down her lips as she slowly, rhythmically bucked her hips, doing her best to grind into the two fingers playing with her. The sensation was growing by the moment, becoming far too much for her to handle.

Alter’s piercing gaze gave way to a soft smirk. “Surely this isn’t the first time?” she demanded.  
Mash’s averted gaze answered her question in full, her body still betraying her will. 

“My, my. Bare fingers are a little too sensitive, aren’t they? This second part may be quite difficult then, I suppose. ”

She winced. Preparing herself for a horrible blow of pain, or some sort of shocking, burning, gyrating torment-- she’d seen Senpai endure them all.

But what she felt on her leg was merely the soft, gentle stroke of an artist’s brush.

“Mn...mngh?”

“Shhh...” she gasped as she felt Alter blow a jet of hot air into her ear. “Very soft, isn’t it Reindeer? Every last bristle picked with care. And when it returns to that spot...”

Mash let out a long, muffled moan, her eyes rolling back before snapping shut. The wave of pleasure that hit her reverberated over and over-- the tiniest little turn of the brush sent her into a completely new rhythm of grinding her hips and arching her back. It was instinctual that she nuzzled her cloudy head against the fingers running lovingly through it.

“Just lovely, isn’t it? Having that gentle brush snuggle up against your clit. If a good girl ever wants this, all she  has to do is say snuggle. Very simple, right?”

“Snn...nnnggggh...”  

“So cute...” she complimented in a husky voice, dripping with lust. “And now we’ll just flip this to the other side...”

“Mhmm...” 

“And I’ll show you what I mean by--”

“ _Scour._ ”

“ **MNNNNNNNNNGH!?** STTTTPP! STTTTTPSTPPPPSTPPPPSTMMMMMMMMMMMMNGHHHGHH-GHHHH- **GHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ”

She shrieked. She wailed. Her mind went absolutely, painfully blank, until even saying stop was too much of an endeavor.

Snug and dancing beneath that hood, cradling her glans, was a brush composed of hundreds of stiff, uneven, unbending bristles. Coarse and rigid, sharp and stern. It felt like hundreds of tiny needles were taking turns stabbing at her most sensitive of places, each one its own particular torture as they fanned out around that sensitive little nub. Though it wasn’t leaving even a cut, the abrasion it was inflicting on her hurt more than anything she’d ever experienced. 

“NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!” she continued to sob. Fat, rolling tears slipped down, catching on the straps of her gag to pool down her chin. Mixing with her drool; she was dribbling down pure sorrow.

“Tell me what you want.” Alter commanded, utterly unphased by the state of her slave. “I’m going to start really getting in there soon. What do you think a saw motion would feel like?”

“PLFFFFF DNNNNNNNNNNT! PLLLL—LLLL-lllllllllllllll-llllll...” her voice cracked as she struggled to keep her breath. She tried in vain to close her legs as much as her frogtied limbs were able, only to have Alter lean into her, easily spreading her legs like curtains, pulling her hood even further back.

“You look like a mess, Reindeer.” she chided her. “Your eyes are almost as red and swollen as this poor little nub...”

Slowly, Alter began to saw the brush back and forth, back and forth. Every stroke felt like someone was dragging a barbed wire through her poor, aching genitals. The cruel, pale blonde bit her lip, giving just the faintest hint of a blush as she forced Mash to give a drawn our, slow series of squeaks, then a faster, more desperate torrent of shrill, hoarse shrieks. To her, the sounds were absolute bliss.

“What does a pain-addled Reindeer say when she wants the soft side?”

“Snnnnn…..NNNNNNNN!” her voice rose as the brush touched down again. “Snn...Snnngghhhh!” 

She loved that word. 

Snuggling up to Senpai, safe and calm. Snuggling into a warm bed, draped in thick, comfortable covers.

But now the word was only bringing her pain-- degrading, humiliating pain.

“What was that? Scour? Do you want more, Reindeer? That’s a very gluttonous thing to ask.”

The brushes went faster, and she did everything, absolutely _everything_ she possibly could to remove her most private spot from the groping, invasive hands of her captor.

“SNNNNNGHHHH!”

“I think a second brush might do you some good. Trap that emerging little button between some scratchy, _stiff_ bristles. I can roll it around a bit. It’ll feel just like a cozy little fireplace down there, don’t you think?”

“NNNNNNNNNN! SNNNGGH...GH...GH….PP... _pppp..._ ”

She was absolutely spent. Her aching, exhausted lungs already had trouble breathing behind the thick, glowing rubber ball. All that was coming out now was thick, bubbling drool. The sensations since their onset were already too much to handle, but the horrible brushes had gone far past her limits. Sweating and sobbing, she was absolutely at her wits end.

“Sandpaper?” Alter craned her head. “Do you want me to wrap them in sandpaper?”

The fearful light in those eyes, which refused to go out, set Alter’s loins stirring once again. It was everything she could do to not touch herself-- but she resisted that fruit, however low it hung.

After all, that wasn’t why she was here.

“Very well. I’ll be right back with two extra gritty brushes for your massage, Reindeer...”

“Mffffh…. Mhhhffff...” she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She looked down at the wobbling, ribbing nubs and drenched body of the auburn-haired little pet she’d given a full treatment to. Huffing and puffing with exhaustion, still trembling from the shocking plugs. Her mouth tied shut with thick cloth-- beneath which sat several pairs of Mash’s panties, stuffed snug into her tight, gabby little gob.

“My my, what’s this?” she looked down at her pet. “Did you have a good rest?”

“Swffff….” she looked over at the brushes, then at Mash, doing her best to ignore her captor. She could barely stand. “Plf, Swfff wfff mhhh...”

“Shhhn...phhh?” her expression was bewildered. She...wanted to switch?

She… she couldn’t! 

All this pain she felt. All the torment her Master had endured to make sure her current Hell was her _only_ Hell. She couldn’t put more on her plate.

Wearily, she shook her head. “Nnnn! Ahhh cnnnnf!”

And her Master flopped down.

Wearily collapsed onto her stomach.

“Was that it?” Alter gave a smug look. “All tuckered out reind-”

The bound, helpless little stump glowed with a dull, red light beneath those layers and layers of ribbon.

Glowed, as her Master unleashed the only command she was able to follow. The last one at her disposal.”

“Swwwwff! Swfff, NWWW!” she commanded.

And the words “Plfff swfff unfff, Mhhftrrr” escaped her lips.

Escaped her lips followed by a torrent of incoherent protests, as Mash flung her glasses from her head with all of her struggles.

“Snnnnppphhh! Whhh…?”

She must have been losing her mind. It almost sounded like her Master was giggling. Even after a shock elicited another scream from her lungs.

“Ahh lvvv ywww, Mfff...”

And for just a moment, she truly forgot their precidament.

“...Smmmphhh…?”

The girls exhausted eyes stayed steady enough to take each other in.

“Ahhh….lvvv ywww twww, Sffffnpp!”

She watched Alter bend toward her with the brushes, licking her lips in delight.

“Tnnnk ywww!” 

It was the first time she didn’t apologize all night.

The first time she didn’t chide herself for being weak, despite the rivers running from her eyes.

“Thnnnk ywww! Thnnk tww! Thnnnk ywww, Snnnphhh!”

And the first time she caught what looked like a genuine happiness in Alter’s expression.

“And… I think that’s a wish fulfilled.” Alter beamed.

The look Mash returned was one of fatigued, hazy bewilderment. 

“It certainly took quite a bit to coax it out of you two! Perhaps there was an easier way. But I warned you both, didn’t I?”

She grinned. “I’m a wicked Santa.”

 

\---

This place, this singularity, was collapsing.

It was all the nefarious Arthur could do to keep her memory together-- something that couldn’t be said of her charges-- who currently sat, bound ankle and foot like people instead of like animals. Mash’s-- no, _their_ Master sat on her rear, her legs stretched out in front of her, her arms bound behind her. On top of her lap, Mash bounced up and down happily. The long, double-ended phallus she straddled had kept them occupied for what felt like hours. Though it was hard to tell. The room was growing increasingly blurry. The only thing that shined brighter than the yellow mana wafting from her body were the two bright, red gags matching each other within the girls mouths, beaming with joy. She considered herself fortunate that their bodies were visible and clear as ever.

Even now, they probably didn’t remember what she’d done to them for just under a week. 

When they left, the long rayshift they’d spent here would take its toll on their minds, and ensure they remembered absolutely nothing about this experience. A week-long absence, to which there would be many questions and no answers.

She rather liked the idea of them waking up in this position, but decided against it. They’d be unbound soon, when everything turned to a soft, blue blur.

But she was certain one thing would remain. The feelings they confessed here. The truth that they so desperately wanted to reveal, that they’d told themselves anything was endurable to achieve it.

The reality that they’d prevailed over, despite it being more eccentric, helpless and wild than they could have ever imagined.

And--

She watched as Mash grunted her way toward another another orgasm, her frustrated, breathy moans giving way to soft, feminine gasps-- and then a shrill, hungry shriek as she collapsed onto the entire dildo, enveloping it.

\--- Those carnal feelings of pleasure, that they’d both grown to crave in each other.

She sat back. Her body was so very, very exhausted.

“Merry Christmas, Reindeer. You both earned it.” Her voice was filled with respect-- the most gentle tone she’d used thus far.

“Merlin… this seems like the sort of spectacle you’d have loved.” she giggled out loud.

“Tristan… I wonder if you’d still color me heartless.”

“Lancelot… would this sort of thing bring you rest?” She chuckled to herself. Just barely reaching for her sword. She was growing so very, very tired.

“No, I doubt it would.”

“Gawain… would this dark form disgust you, even if it shined as bright as the moon?”

“Bediviere… I’m certain you would love this smile.”

“Agravain… would this sort of thing be too much, even for you?”

She took a deep breath, giving a happy sigh. “Or would you chide it as too gentle?”

“I suppose we'll all just have to wait a little longer to find out. That day when we all meet again.”

“Perhaps it will even take until next Christmas, or the one after. But I’m in no hurry.”

With a hand too tired to do anything else, she reached below her miniskirt, stroking herself between her legs for the first time in a week. She gave a shudder of satisfaction as she watched the two girls, enveloped in ecstasy.

“I am an evil Santa, after all.”


End file.
